Nemo
Nemo is the titular character of the 2003 Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo and the tetartagonist in its 2016 sequel. Personality Nemo is a very energetic young clownfish. He's very eager to go to school at the beginning of the movie, but lazy at the end. He is also quite friendly with anyone he meets. His father's overprotectiveness causes him frustration, and contributes to his being captured by the dentist. Adventuring and exploring are some of his likes. He can also be very brave, as shown when he was willing to risk his life to jam the filter after hearing about all his father had done to come and save him and when he willingly entered a net that captured a school of fish to lead them to freedom. His relationship with his father is what defines the film. Although Nemo loves his father, initially, he felt suffocated and confined by his father's overprotectiveness, which led him to tell Marlin "I hate you." However, after being kidnapped by some scuba divers and placed in a fish tank, he felt sorry for what he did but did not believe his father would come to get him due to his paranoia and fear of danger. However, after learning of his father's bravery, he became braver and hopeful, wanting to quickly meet up with and reconcile with his father, which he managed to do at the end of the film. He also demonstrated remarkable leadership, as shown when he led a school of fish to direct them to swim downward to break the net that captured them. Appearances ''Finding Nemo Nemo is a young clownfish who lives with his father, Marlin in a sea anemone. Before he hatched from his egg, Nemo's mother, Coral, and the other eggs were killed in an attack by a barracuda. Only Nemo's egg survived, albeit slightly cracked. As a result of the crack, one of Nemo's fins is smaller than the others, thus Marlin worries about him. One day, Nemo heads off to his first day of school. At one point, he boldly leaves the reef to go to a boat on the open ocean. Marlin, who is watching (and also alerted by the student Kathy), orders Nemo to come back, when Nemo is suddenly taken by a diver to a fish tank in a dentist's office in Sydney, Australia. In the tank, Nemo meets the Tank Gang, and their leader, Gill. The fish are horrified when they learn that Nemo, whom they have dubbed "Sharkbait," is to be a gift for the dentist's niece, Darla. Darla has a past history as a "fish-killer" and so the Tank Gang decides to help Nemo avoid that fate. The initial plan to make the tank dirty fails when the dentist installs a new cleaner. While the plan is being carried out, however, Nemo learns from Nigel the pelican that his father is looking for him, which lifts the young fish's spirits. When Darla arrives, Nemo is placed in a bag. Nemo is able to fool the dentist by playing dead, causing the dentist to flush Nemo into a drain. However, an observing Marlin believes that Nemo has really died and swims off. In the ocean, Nemo runs into Dory, who has earlier helped Marlin in his search for Nemo. Though Dory does not initially remember Marlin's goal, due to a short-term memory loss issue, she soon recalls it and leads Nemo to Marlin who is still brokenhearted. Marlin and Nemo are thrilled to see each other, but Dory is suddenly caught in a fisherman's net with a school of grouper. Nemo is able to use the skills he obtained from his time in the tank to save Dory. This gives Marlin a new-found respect for his son's abilities, and Marlin becomes less protective of him. He smiles as he watches Nemo going to school. Finding Dory Nemo reappears in the sequel as a neighbor of Dory's. On a field trip with his school, he hears an unconscious Dory talk about the Jewel of Morro Bay, California. This memory finally helps Dory remember her parents, Jenny and Charlie. She sets off to find them, accompanied by Nemo and his somewhat reluctant father, Marlin. Video Games Nemo appears in ''Disney Universe as a costumed character. Nemo also appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a main character in the mini game Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage based on the real life ride of the same name. Disney Parks Nemo appears in several Disney attractions including the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage at Disneyland, which is apparently a sequel to the film. The Seas with Nemo & Friends, located in Epcot at Walt Disney World Resort, also features Nemo. The ride's storyline has various characters from the film searching for Nemo, who has apparently become lost once again. Nemo and other characters are featured as articulated puppets in Finding Nemo: The Musical at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Duplicates of the Nemo puppet have appeared in various parades at other parks. Gallery Trivia *Nemo is Disney's first ever titular tritagonist. *In Monsters, Inc., Nemo appears as one of the toys that Boo gives to Sulley after she returns to her room. He also appears on the wall of the Trailer Son and Mom's trailer when Sulley and Mike throw Randall through the door. *A Nemo sticker is seen on Andy's toy chest in Toy Story 3. *Nemo's name could very well be a reference to from Jules Verne's novel 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Disney's 1954 film adaptation. **Nemo, in turn, is actually Latin for "no one." In the aforementioned novel, Captain Nemo was so called since nobody ever knows what his real name is if he ever had one. For the record, he was an Indian prince named Dakkar. **This could also be why Nemo is not included on posters for the first movie. *Nemo's friend Sandy Plankton could be a reference to Nickelodeon's ''franchise,'' as "Sandy" and "Plankton" are names of characters from that show. Category:Characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fish Category:Kids Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Australian characters Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters